


stay a little longer

by writeitinred



Series: 100 Kink Challenge [20]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Dance, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeitinred/pseuds/writeitinred
Summary: “It seems to me that you have a passion for brewing coffee. I wouldn’t throw that away if I were you.”Before Otabek thinks about his actions, he’s in Yuri’s space, hands slamming above his head, “Shut up.”“Make me.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toast_Senpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/gifts).



> Toast_Senpai and I decided to have a fic exchange for this season and we decided to write for YOI. 
> 
> I suggest you guys go and read hers because it's amazing! She put a lot of work and effort into it and she's an awesome writer so that's a bonus! 
> 
> Have a Happy New Year!

There’s only so much customer service Otabek can take even if his father says he has a knack for it. Day in and day out all he hears is people ordering coffee. He needs a break sometimes. He’s a great barista, there’s no doubt about that, but there comes a day where it all doesn’t seem worth it anymore.

Getting up everyday, dealing with customers, making coffee for said customers—it’s exhausting. They barely make enough for their business to survive and it’s really all because his father won’t change the way he does business. Otabek gets that the older generation wants to stick to their traditions, but in this day in age it’s impossible.

“Otabek, hurry!” his father calls. “We have customers that need to be waited on!”

Otabek scans the near empty cafe and wonders what customers his father is seeing but when he hears the door being opened he knows what he means. He hops off the counter when he watches Yuri Plisetsky walk in, eyebrows drawn and looking like the whole entire world pisses him off. It’s one of his many endearing qualities.

He’s the only regular customer this cafe has had for a couple years now, only stopping by after practice when he’s free from his ballet practices.

Usually he arrives with friends but today he’s by himself—with crutches.

“Do you need any help?” he asks, rushing (though if someone asks him later he’ll say he briskly walked) over to Yuri.

“No, no,” Yuri protests but Otabek helps him anyway, guiding him towards his favorite table by the window. “Could I just have my regular?”

“Coming right up.”

His father gives him a knowing look as he passes, the corners of his mouth turning up in a smug smile which Otabek promptly ignores. He makes Yuri’s coffee the way he likes it, adding extra whip cream due to the fact the younger man can obviously use some cheering up.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what happened today?” he asks, setting the coffee down on the table.

“Oh, I sprained my ankle,” he says it nonchalantly but Otabek can see the frustration written all over his face. “No big deal.”

The urge to keep pressing is there. He can tell it upsets Yuri that he’ll have to sit out of a few practices, but something tells him not to push. They have a good friendship going. Even if the friendship just consists of him making Yuri coffee and the occasional conversation.

“Would you like a ride home?” The words slip out before his brain can register what has just been said. “I mean I know you walked here, but the sidewalks are more slippery at night. I wouldn’t want you to fall and injure yourself further.”

Yuri looks up at him, brows scrunched in confusion. “You’d do that for me?”

“Of course. I’ll let you enjoy your coffee finish closing up. Just let me know when you’re ready to go.”

“Thank you.” Yuri smiles. Not just the half smiles that he usually does when he’s with his friends but the bright smile that might as well kill Otabek.

He nods his head and moves away quickly before he can say anything else.

“Well that’s one way to talk to your crush,” his father laughs. “Good job son.”

Otabek shakes his head, ignoring the sense of pride he feels at those words. He doesn’t know how he’s going to put those crutches on his bike or what he’s going to do after he drops Yuri off, but right now he needs to concentrate on not screwing things up.

–

“So how did your dad get into coffee?” Yuri inquires as they walk out to Otabek’s bike. “More importantly how did you get so good at making coffee?”

Otabek shrugs, “My father just saw someone making coffee one day and decided he needed to learn and seeing as though I was his only child, he taught me. It was my obsession for a while.”

"Why don't you have have more customers then? Your coffee is amazing."

"My father is old." That's all the answer Yuri gets as Otabek climbs on his bike, turning to help Yuri. He takes the crutches to put in between them, hoping that they won’t fall off during the ride. To his surprise the younger man automatically wraps his arms around his waist, squeezing tightly. Looks like he doesn't need to be told what to do then.

Otabek starts his bike, sliding a helmet on both of their heads before taking off. The streets are lined with Christmas lights, carolers still singing their songs. The holiday is only a few days away and he's still searching for a present for his father. The man is hard to shop for, mostly because what can he even get a man who has given Otabek everything and never asks for a single thing in return? It's difficult.

Turns out the dance academy that Yuri goes to has some expensive dorm rooms, ones that apparently don't have elevators. He doesn't mind carrying Yuri up four flights of stairs but when crutches are added it's more than a little challenging.

"You can put me down now. I need to unlock the door." Otabek sets him down as gently as he can, making sure he stays on his feet before baking off. "Would you like to come in? My roommates are all asleep by now since some of them have auditions to rest up for."

He doesn't miss the bitter tone or the way his eyes flicker to his foot like he wishes he could chop it off. Otabek decides not to comment. It's not his place to try and comfort Yuri. He'd probably say the wrong thing anyways and fuck everything up.

He follows Yuri in, hearing the jolly meow of a certain black and white cat he has heard Yuri talk about on occasions. Buttons runs up to greet Yuri, rubbing against his legs and looking content.

"Hey Buttons," Yuri greets. "Did you miss me?"

Buttons meows at Yuri, a happy little sound that he responds to with a laugh.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, thank you."

Yuri shrugs and moves on into what Otabek assumes is his room. It's tidy just like Otabek expected it to be and it's decked out with cat toys, a huge cat tree looming by the window.

"That's so Buttons doesn't get too lonely while I'm away."

Makes sense.

Otabek sits on the edge of the bed, watching Yuri hobble around the room.

“You should take over the coffee shop.” The words are so sudden that Otabek thinks Yuri must be joking but looking over and seeing those emerald green’s sparkle, he’s completely serious.

“I can’t do that,” Otabek argues. “Were you listening to anything I said earlier?”

“I believe I heard ‘my father is old’, but you said nothing about why you can’t.”

Otabek sighs, “He’s not a bad father but he’s stuck in his ways. I’ve tried but there’s nothing he wants to change.”

“So all I’m hearing is excuses?”

Yuri’s words dig into his skin, leaving their mark. His immediate reaction is irritation, fists clenching to hold himself back from saying things he'll regret later. “You don’t get to say that to me.”

Yuri hums, glancing over Otabek like he can easily see through everything. This man is so infuriating and, yet, he wants to kiss that beautiful mouth until he’s a mess. What is wrong with him?

“Whatever you say but it seems to me that you have a passion for brewing coffee. I wouldn’t throw that away if I were you.”

Before Otabek thinks about his actions, he’s in Yuri’s space, hands slamming above his head, “Shut _up_.”

“Make me.”

Otabek shouldn’t. He really shouldn’t take those words to heart but being this close to Yuri, chest bumping into his with each breath, lips close enough that all he needs to do is lean in—and he does. He lets go of caution, ignores the little voice in his head telling him this is a horrible idea. All he focuses on is the feel of Yuri’s lips and how soft they are, the way his mouth tastes.

He has spent so many nights wondering if this is something he can have, if it would be worth it. So many restless nights spent thinking about the beauty beneath him now, moaning softly as Otabek backs them up to the bed. It’s a bit awkward with Yuri limping but they somehow manage. His lips slide against the pale expanse of Yuri’s neck, teeth and tongue making sure to leave their mark.

“Ah! Otabek!” Yuri shouts, back arching.

“Quiet now,” he hums. “Don’t want your roommates to hear.”

“Fuck my roommates.” Yuri growls and Otabek takes a moment to look at how gorgeous the man really is. He’s beautiful every minute of the day of course, but seeing him like this? With hunger simmering in those emerald greens, lips rosy and swollen from teeth and tongue—he’s amazing.

“The only one I plan to fuck is you.” Otabek drags his thumb along Yuri’s bottom lips until the man snorts which turns into full laughter. He might be offended if Yuri’s smile didn’t make his heart race. He has managed to do that more than Otabek likes to admit.

“What?” he muses.

“You can’t say shit like that before we have sex. Besides, my roommates sleep like the dead so I get to make all the noise I want.” Yuri’s legs spread further apart, hips grinding up into his to show Otabek how hard he is. “I want you to fuck me, so fuck me.”

All traces of that tension from moments before is gone, vanished beneath the tendrils of flames he feels in the pit of his stomach. He has never wanted someone has much as he wants Yuri and that frightens him. It feels like it threatens to consume him but all he can do is go with it. His hands slide under Yuri’s loose shirt, sliding it over his head.

“So gorgeous,” he breathes, pressing his mouth against Yuri’s smooth chest, rising and falling in quick bursts. His mouth continues its exploration, nipping and licking at his skin. He knows he shouldn’t leave bruises on Yuri’s neck, except for in places no one can see them, but that doesn’t mean he can’t leave them anywhere else.

“Otabek, please!” Yuri pleads, fingers digging into his hair. He should take it slow with him but the need to feel him, the need to be _inside_ him is far too great to take it slow.

“Where are your lube and condoms?” he asks, sitting back to slide his shirt over his head.

“In the nightstand drawer.” The answer is quick, Yuri already taking off the rest of his clothing. Otabek smiles, pressing a kiss to Yuri’s forehead before turning to grab the lube and condom. When he turns around, Yuri is already on his knees, back arched and waiting.

“A little eager aren’t we?” he teases, throwing the lube and condom on the bed. He slips the rest of his pants off before sliding behind Yuri, nudging his legs apart further.

“I’ve been waiting years for this. Of course I’m impatient.”

Otabek laughs, reaching for the lube and squeezing some on his fingers, coating his fingers thoroughly. “Let me know if this gets too uncomfortable.”

Yuri nods and that’s all the confirmation he needs before he pushes a finger in, feeling his muscles clench around his finger immediately. “Relax, Yuri.”

“It’s been a while since I’ve last-ah!-done this,” Yuri groans out but he does relax enough for Otabek to move. “I’m a little tight but not tight enough for you to go easy. I’m not going to break.”

Otabek slides his finger in and out, only sliding in a second one when Yuri relaxes enough. It’s still a tight fit but it’s enough for him to slide his fingers apart, making sure that he’ll be ready enough to take him.

“That’s enough,” Yuri pants. “I can take you. Just fuck me already!”

He shouldn’t, he really shouldn’t, but with Yuri begging for it like he’s in heat and his erection throbbing Otabek has to listen to the younger man. **He** takes his fingers out to put on the condom, gripping Yuri’s hips tightly, bringing his leaking cock to Yuri’s entrance.

“You better tell me if you need me to stop,” he growls out, waiting for Yuri to give him some type of consent before he pushes in. He grits his teeth together as the head of his cock is covered by Yuri’s to tight walls. It’s amazing how well his cock is sliding in with ease, taking him in until Otabek’s hips are flush against his.

“Oh fuck yes!” Yuri whimpers, head thrown back in pure bliss while Otabek struggles with control. His walls are clamping around his cock making him almost choke on the heat. This could be over too quickly if it continues to feel like this.

He gives his hips an experimental roll, watches as Yuri’s body jerks with the sensation. No sounds of discomfort are coming from him mouth, a sign for Otabek to pick up the pace. He slides his hand to wrap it around Yuri’s cock, wet and dripping in his palm.

Otabek pumps him in time with his thrust, pulling out until he’s almost all the way out before slamming back into that wet heat. He soaks in Yuri’s cries and whimpers, how his body reacts to Otabek’s cock hitting his prostate. He should tell him to keep quiet, that his roommates really will wake up if he doesn’t quiet down but he can’t find his voice.

He groans as those wonderful walls clamp down on his cock, his orgasm steadily rising.

“Ah-Otabek! I’m coming, holy _shit_ , I’m coming!” Yuri cries, body and hips jerking involuntarily as Otabek fucks him through his orgasm. The feeling of the younger man’s tight walls sucking him in is too much to bear and it’s not long before he’s coming too.

Otabek rests his head against Yuri’s shoulder, trying to get his breathing under control. He doesn’t want to pull out quite yet, letting the aftershocks of pleasure flow through him.

“If I take over the shop, will you be there?” It’s the right time to talk about this. He just got done fucking Yuri. He should talk about his after they’ve cleaned up but the words slip out of mouth anyway. “Sorry, ignore--”

“I’ll be there,” Yuri interrupts. “I will be there every step of the way and if you keep fucking me the way you did tonight, I’ll even help bake the goodies.”

Otabek laughs, actually laughs, for the first time in what feels like years. He pulls out of Yuri, tying off the condom before throwing it into the trash. He doesn’t respond until they are both under the covers of Yuri’s bed with the younger tucked into his side.

“Thank you for coming in that day. Thank you for giving me a reason to keep going and for lighting a fire under my ass tonight.”

Yuri huffs, “Well if lighting a fire is going to lead to mind-blowing sex then by all means I’ll continue to do it, but I meant what I said. I will be there every step of the way for you. I have faith in you. I did since the moment I laid eyes on you.”

“Thank you.” Otabek presses a kiss to his hair. “Let’s get some sleep. You still have practice in the morning and I have a coffee shop to open.”

There will still be days where the customers piss him off to no end and he may feel like quitting, but he knows what he wants and now everything in his life seems worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and/or comments are always appreciated!


End file.
